A Story Of The Unrefined
by Alisha
Summary: A past filled with loss and destruction of things both good and evil. Draco relives his past. Death, Abuse, Attacks, and yet the Love still appears. D/G of course, and a lil H/H
1. Why am I Different

~Chapter 1~  
  
  
Draco gazed out the window. His white blonde hair was now a pure white. His blue-gray  
eyes holding just a spark of what, he used to be. "Grandpa, why do I look so much different from  
everyone else?" Draco was torn from his thoughts as he turned to look into the eyes of his  
youngest granddaughter. Her brown eyes filled with a hidden fire, but bridged with pain. "Come,  
Catherine." He motioned for the young girl to come closer. Catherine walked hesitantly toward  
her grandfather. "Catherine, sit down and let me tell you a story." Catherine sat slowly and  
pulled her scarlet hair back from her face. Draco's face took on a glazed look as he began to  
think back to so many days ago.   
  
  
"It began long before I was born the rivalry between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. My  
father raised me believing that they were inferior to me, and that they should be treated as such. I  
agreed with him until the year I turned fifteen. I was walking down one of the many hallways at  
Hogwarts when I ran into her. We were both late for our classes and neither of us were watching  
where we were going. Books and papers went flying. I stood and brushed myself off and I was  
about to say something, quite rude, when I saw that famous Weasley hair, but when her eyes met  
mine, I knew that it no longer mattered to me. A piece of her red hair fell in her face and I  
reached out my hand and pushed it behind her ear. She looked up in shock, but never said a  
word. She stood then and began to reach for her things. I had already gathered my own, and I  
reached for a piece of her parchment and our hands brushed."   
  
Catherine watched the wistful expression on her grandfather's face and suddenly she felt  
herself being pulled into that moment. That time.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny gave a small smile. Draco nodded and kept forcing the emotion from  
his face. "Well, I guess this makes me later then I already was for class." Draco looked toward  
her. "What class do you have?" "Potions." She grimaced. "Come." Ginny raised her eyebrows,  
but followed him. He walked with her down to the dungeons and opened the classroom door.  
"Professor Snape." Snape looked up from his lesson. "Yes." "I was sent down here with Miss  
Weasley. We were both held by Madame Pomfrey and I was asked to make sure Miss Weasley  
was excused for her tardiness." "Certainly." Snape nodded curtly for Ginny to take a seat and  
closed the door as Draco left.   
  
Draco walked toward his room. He didn't take the time to go to class. He had gotten  
Ginny out of trouble and he knew Professor Snape would do the same for him.   
  
It would be months before he came into contact with her again.   
  
  
  
The school year was ending and amidst the packing and regular grooming of the five  
girls. Chaos was all around the room. Ginny had packed the night before, knowing what the  
morning would bring. She pulled the brush through her auburn hair one last time and set off for  
one last walk around the grounds, so she could have just a few moments of peace and quiet.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, Draco had already escaped the chaos of his own common room and  
was lounging in a nearby tree.   
  
It has become a way of escape for him. Home wasn't what everyone thought it was for  
him. His father had never physically harmed him, the truth was, his father had never even  
touched him, unless trying to impress people in public. It had become the normal way of life for  
him. His mother tried her best to show a bit of compassion, but she had begun to pull herself  
away from him the day he was born, and with each passing year, she drifted further and further  
away.   
  
Draco watched her as she finally sat down beside the lake after walking around it twice.  
He almost laughed as she slowly took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water. He smiled  
at her little squeak of "ow," when a fish nibbled on her toe. As she slipped on her shoes once  
more, she turned as if she could feel his eyes on her, but he couldn't break his stare. She looked  
to childlike, so carefree. He hadn't seen her so at peace in days. He often just thought the stress  
of her family was getting to her, like his often did as well, although he pictured for quite  
different reasons.   
  
Ginny's eyes finally captured his own, and she gave a hint of a smile. She had been kind  
of hoping to see him before she left, but she couldn't have really told anyone way, should they  
have asked. She worried about him, part of her often wondered if he was ok, and it terrified her a  
bit. Not that long ago she would have rather spit in his face then let him open his mouth and  
now, now there was just something. It was something she just couldn't explain away.  
  
He kept a straight face as she smiled at him, and kept it even as she walked away. He  
stored away that memory, the memory of an innocent smile, that was actually given to him. It  
seemed so odd to his way of thinking to believe that something that insignificant could matter so  
much to him, but it did.   
  
Day's drifted slowly by. Ginny's summer was listless. Her older brother's had all moved  
out, leaving only herself and Ron. Fred and George had indeed opened their joke shop, while it  
was only small at the moment, they were certain sales would increase. Her father had gotten a  
promotion at his job, so they had more money coming in, and with only the two kids still at  
home, the family was doing quite well. At the beginning of August, Harry had arrived. Hermione  
was off with her family in Spain, and of course was diving into the history of the place. Ginny  
was surprised to find herself at ease with Harry. She was no longer tripping over her tongue  
every time she saw, or spoke, to him. It even seemed to set Ron off balance for a time, he was a  
bit scared to see her growing up, she was still supposed to be his "little" sister. 


	2. Fight of Wills

~Chapter 2~  
  
  
Draco's summer started out perfect, or what was perfect by his standards. His father  
would be gone until late August only returning a week before school started. If only he had  
known what that week would entail.   
  
Everyone knew of his father's return, long before they ever caught sight of the man. The  
house took on an aura of impishness and mischief when his father was gone, like the mice  
playing when the cat is no where to be found. But the moment Lucius Malfoy's boots clicked on  
the wooden floor of the entry hall, everything stopped. Everyone walked as quietly as possible,  
praying they were not heard and would not have to face the wrath of Lucius when he was in one  
of his moods.   
  
Draco sat quietly at his desk, in his own way he was waiting for his father to come. If he  
had been asked, he couldn't have told them why, but he just knew something was going to  
happen. Slowly, his door creaked open.  
  
"Draco," his father's voice was placid, but you could feel the underlying malice, "we  
need to talk." Draco's head rose up and he pulled his shoulders back, but he didn't make any  
movement to face the man. Lucius walked toward him and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
He felt Draco's body tense at his touch and he smirked with amusement.  
  
"Are you still afraid of me? Are you afraid of what I could do to you?" Draco made no  
response, there was not even a movement to acknowledge his father had spoken. Slowly  
Lucius's nails began to go into Draco's skin, as his grip tightened.   
  
"Look at me, boy." Lucius spat out the words, as if considering that the recipient was  
nothing but utter filth. Lucius's anger mounted as his son made no move to obey. He grabbed a  
hold of Draco's face and twisted it toward him. Expecting to see contempt, anger, something he  
could punish his son for, the look of total passiveness that he received was not what he wanted.  
He wanted control. He needed control over his son. He needed to feel the power that gave him.   
  
His malevolence boiled over and there was a sickening crack as he made contact with his  
son's jaw. Draco flinched in pain before he could hide his emotions. His father had turned away  
and missed the one reaction he wanted from his son. They could hear the call of Narcissa telling  
Lucius. They had visitors. Lucius turned and sneered at his son. He twisted Draco's face toward  
him once more, and he could see sweat pouring down Draco's face as he tried to ignore the pain.  
  
"Be prepared to come home for break. We will have our talk." With that, he spun on his  
heel and exited the room. Draco stood and leaned against the door, listening as his father's  
footsteps echoed down the hall.  
  
Narcissa watched as her husband walked ornately down the stairs. His eyes filled with both,  
mirth and loathing. Narcissa escaped the dinner party hours later to find her son being healed by  
one of the house-elves. Narcissa shook her head and walked out. It was a hard thing to accept  
that the household slaves took better care of her son then she did.   
  
  
  
Ginny woke early on the first of September. She lay on her bed, waiting for the normal  
chaos that this day always brought, to ensue. The longer she laid there, she realized that only she  
and Ron would be going this year. There wouldn't be any Fred and George chasing her down the  
hallways trying to use her as an experiment.   
  
Only her and Ron, Ron, the brother closest to her in age, the most overprotective of the  
bunch, at times they seemed so alike and yet, they were always so different. They were always  
the most picked on. He was the youngest boy, and she was the youngest and the only girl. They  
both had their private little fears. He was afraid of spiders, and she was afraid of the dark. Their  
tempers were their most easily spotted differences. While he was quick to spout off and always  
was fiery and forceful, she was much more likely to hit people with an icy wrath that seemed to  
stay with them longer.   
  
She didn't really want to go to the school this year. Nothing would be the same. The  
quidditch team would be nothing, only retaining two members now that everyone else had  
graduated the previous year. Her only remaining brother, was caught up with his friends, much  
more then he spent talking to her. She wasn't truthfully close with any of the other ones anyway.  
She leaned back, and tried to think of one good aspect of going back to school. Slowly, the  
unbidden thought of Draco flickered through her mind, but she shook her head appalled at the  
thought. They might have been civil with each other at the end of the year. She might not have  
considered him an enemy anymore, but they certainly weren't friends of any way, shape, or  
form.  
  
Ron slowly opened her door. Staying in a position that he could easily run, if he  
happened to find his sister in an awkward position. He was surprised to find her sitting atop her  
packed trunk, prepared to leave at any moment, deep in thought. He walked over to her, and sat  
down on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?" She jumped, startled by his voice, but then smiled at him.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking." Ron took that as answer enough and didn't press her. He  
stood, smiled at her, then ruffled her hair. If she had not just been pondering how grateful she  
was to have him around, she could see herself clearly telling him off for such an act. She pulled  
the brush through her hair once more and began to pull her trunk down the stairs. 


	3. A Wing and a Prayer

(A/n I can see all of you killing me for what's going to happen to one of the characters,  
but I've been planning this for the past couple days. Thanks for all of your kind reviews, they  
mean so much to me. I could fill this space with lots more nonsense, but I figure you few who  
read this would rather read the story. By the way, I still own nothing, although if anyone ever  
wants to throw them away, I'll take them.)   
  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
  
Draco found himself pacing the hallways hours after curfew. The first day of the new  
term at Hogwarts had not been one of the greatest. He saw a small earing glittering on the stone  
floor, he kicked it forwards and it flung back as if it had hit something. With his curiosity perked  
he walked forward. He was startled to find a person. He couldn't quite make out who it was until  
the person shifted a bit, and light from the torches flickered off her red hair.   
  
He knelt down beside her and lifted the hair from her face. She had a gash above her  
eyebrow, she had bruises visible on her cheeks, and there were marks of where someone's hands  
had been, trailing down her neck. There was a bit of blood on her lips, which meant something  
had ruptured on the inside. Draco was torn. If he just walked away, well, whoever had attacked  
her could come back, and it wasn't likely anyone else would find her before later tomorrow, and  
going and asking for help was not an option he would even consider. He fought his excuses of  
losing his image and lifted her into his arms. He struggled a bit at first, not used to carrying an  
extra weight.   
  
His first thought was to take her to the infirmary, but he didn't trust the woman. She  
would probably accuse him. Instead he headed toward Dumbledore's office. He had been raised  
to despise the man, but he of all people knew that the man was not judgmental of anyone. As he  
reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office, he realized he had no idea what the password could  
be. He was about to give up, if he just laid her here, at least he knew she would be found, but at  
that moment the door opened.   
  
Dumbledore looked at the boy a bit surprised, but when he realized what Draco carried,  
he immediately motioned for the boy to follow him. He led them up into his office. In Draco's  
distress over Ginny, he failed to notice the beautiful interior of the office. Dumbledore led him  
to a small room off the side.  
  
"Lay her there, please." Draco nodded, and gently laid her down on the bed.   
  
"I must go get Madame Pomfrey, please care for Miss Weasley while I am gone."  
  
Draco watched as Dumbledore rushed from the room, and he then turned to Ginny. He  
gently removed her boots and gently pulled the blanket up, to cover her. It was then that Draco  
noticed the state of her hands. Whoever had attacked the young woman would definitely have  
marks today. There were remnants of skin and blood underneath her fingernails. No, one could  
not say she was not a fighter.   
  
Draco sat in a chair near the bed and had buried his face into his hands. His thoughts  
were all muddled, except one. When he found out who had done this to her, the bastard would  
not live to see another day. If he didn't make sure of that, he was certain Weasley's brother  
would.   
  
Dumbledore re-entered the room, ushering Madame Pomfrey in ahead of him. She shot  
Draco a questioning glare, but quickly focused all her attention on the young patient. Draco  
couldn't bear listening to the healer's constant shaking of the head, mumbling about how bad it  
was. He quickly walked out of the side room. He was about to exit the office all together when  
he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco, you didn't have to bring her here."  
  
Draco barely spoke above a whisper, but Dumbledore caught the words, "I had to, if I  
wanted to live with myself." Dumbledore nodded as Draco walked out the door, and returned to  
the room where the young patient lay.   
  
  
  
Draco never slept that night. He knew the Weasel would have to be informed. He  
smirked at the thought of what he would say when he realized that his worst enemy had probably  
saved his sister's life, but led him to thinking about how she had looked. He sat in a chair by the  
fire in the common room and watched his house mates slowly rise with the new morning. He  
watched Crabbe and Goyle motion for him to join them.   
  
He rose slowly and it wasn't until he was right beside them that he noticed the odd marks  
along their faces and necks. Suddenly things began to click in his mind. He hadn't seen them at  
all the previous night. He felt a cold chill go up his spine. He fought for control of his voice.  
When he finally trusted his voice once again he spoke.   
  
"Where were you both last night?" The two shared a smirk.  
  
"We just had a bit of fun Draco," Crabbe finally answered.  
  
Draco's hands twitched. He kept having to recite to himself that he needed to get all the  
information he could before he did anything drastic. "How many of you were there?"  
  
Goyle seemed a bit surprised at the question. "Just us."   
  
Draco nodded. "And who was the play object this time?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle shared another look. "Weasel's little sister. We were going to have a  
lot of fun, but she decided she didn't want to play along." They both roared with laughter. Draco  
gritted his teeth. "I'll meet you guys later." Draco walked away, trying to keep himself from  
doing something stupid to the idiots. He didn't notice that his path would lead him into a  
confrontation with Weasley, Potter, and Granger.   
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all been informed about Ginny earlier that morning. Only  
Ron had been admitted to see her. His report to the other two was shocking. No one knew who  
had done that to her, but they needed to thank Draco Malfoy for finding her. Ron's first reaction  
was to blame it all on Draco, but Dumbledore touched him gently on the shoulder and had said,  
"I left her in his care last night when I went to get Madame Pomfrey, because I wondered a bit  
myself, but he had laid her gently in that bed, and he had carried her to my office from the  
dungeons. He has a human side." Ron had nodded his head and walked away. Ron knew he  
would have to talk to Draco. He just didn't realize how soon their confrontation would be.   
  
Draco caught sight of them and began to turn around, he really did not want this  
confrontation right now. Ron and Harry were both deep in conversation and Hermione was the  
only one that noticed him. She sped up her pace and caught Draco's arm. "Draco, please talk to  
us."  
  
  
(A/n Well, I think I'll end it there for now. This chapter kinda went totally off the course of how  
I planned it in my mind, but that's probably a good thing. I hope you like it. I really need some  
suggestions, I don't have much of an idea on where to take it from here. All suggestions or  
complaints are welcome, I use them to make the story better. Please Review) 


	4. Fight or Flight

(A/n Well, I was a bit disappointed at so few reviews, but I thank the people that did  
immensely. You truthfully make my day. Well, I had quite a few of you tell me to let Draco kill  
Crabbe and Goyle, but well, this is going to sound bad, but my grandma said no, I couldn't do  
that. They needed to do something else. Well that got my mind jumping and this is what it  
caused. If you have complaints, blame her. Just kidding.)  
  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione. "I really don't think now is the time."  
  
"Please Draco, I know we've had our differences and we probably always will, but you saved  
Ginny, and that means a lot to all of us." Hermione's eyes seemed to go right through him.  
"Draco, I'll be the first to admit, when we first heard, we were quite willing to pin the blame on  
you, but we can't continue to hold a childhood grudge this long. Whether Ron and Harry ever  
grow up is their problem to work through, but I, well, I'm sorry for everything and I forgive you."  
  
"Forgive me for what. I have done nothing wrong." Hermione's eyes flashed to Draco's face.  
She knew it was the only apology she would get from him. Hermione started to walk back to  
Harry and Ron, who had stopped when they saw her talking to Draco, when she turned around  
one last time. "Malfoy, if you ever find out who did this to her kill them, or at least injure them  
so brutally, I never have to see their faces again." She turned her back and disappeared down the  
hallway with the others. Draco smirked at being told to kill them, the two of them put together  
was four times his own size. Suddenly a thought crept into his mind. He had to check on  
Weasley first.   
  
He quickly reached Dumbledore's office. Ginny had not been moved because they feared the  
students that attacked her might find a way inside the Infirmary. Draco cried out in frustration.  
He still didn't know the password. "STUPID PASSWORD!" He screamed, and the door opened.  
Draco looked shocked, but then he smirked, "It's about time you see it my way," and then he  
entered the office. Draco scanned the room. It reminded him of his grandfather's office. His  
grandfather had always been a kind man, and had kept a bit of normalcy in Draco's life until his  
death, five years ago.   
  
Draco caught sight of light pouring from under the door of the small room that they had  
placed Ginny in the night before. He slowly pushed the door open and flinched, as if waiting for  
the creak that never came. He shook his head and searched the room for any other occupants. He  
slowly watched her small form turn toward him. "Thank you." Ginny gave him a small smile.   
  
"I do believe we were in this position once before." Draco smirked, but he had a glint of  
a smile in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I think we have. The bad thing is, I always seem to be thanking you."  
  
Draco laughed. He would probably never figure it out, but there was something about this  
girl that just attracted him to her.  
  
Ginny's eyes suddenly took on a serious note. "You know who it was?" It was said,  
more as a statement, she knew it would have been obvious to him. She barely caught his nod.   
  
"What do you want me to do?" She could tell then Draco would do nothing to them  
without her permission. "We'll talk to Dumbledore." Draco looked up when she mentioned both  
of them, but shrugged it off.   
  
Draco moved to go to the door, when it was opened. Dumbledore walked in and shook  
his head gravely. "There has been another attack." The professor watched both faces and   
answered, the question their eyes so obviously asked. "Hermione." Draco didn't move. He  
listened to Ginny's sharp intake of breath. Draco caught the eyes of the professor.   
  
"I should have told you, it wouldn't have happened." Ginny's eyes took on an odd look  
as she watched Draco's face full of guilt. She began to chew her bottom lip and slowly touched  
Draco's shoulder. "No, please don't blame yourself." He turned slowly and caught her eyes, they  
seemed to beg him to listen to her. "Draco, it isn't your fault, you could only guess. I shouldn't  
have been scared of telling them." Draco seemed about to interrupt when she cut him off.  
"Although, we can't change what's happened. Professor, can I see her?"   
  
"I would not consider that very wise right now, Miss Weasley." Ginny nodded her head.  
Dumbledore seemed to be wanting to say something else, but shook his head and exited the  
room. Draco rose to follow suit when Ginny caught his arm. "Check on her." Draco's head hung  
for a minute and then he continued to walk out. Ginny shook her head, she knew he would go.  
He blamed it on himself for not doing something to stop it. A hand flew up to her throat as she  
questioned how Hermione would take it.   
  
  
  
Hermione walked quickly down the hallway, she was running late for Arithmancy. She  
was alone, it was her only class, without Harry and Ron, so she felt a bit odd. As she continued  
to rush down the hallway, her bag had slipped from her shoulder and she fell to the ground. She  
screamed in frustration, as she tried to stuff her books back into her bag. She felt a chill go down  
her spine, she knew someone else was in the hallway, she could feel their eyes on her. She  
pulled her bag back on her shoulder and tried to hasten her steps.   
  
Suddenly, she felt someone grab her, around the waist, and pull her backwards. Her  
books clattered to floor as she tried to fight him off. Her mind rationalized if there was only one,  
she had a chance, but then she lost all hope, another set of arms, started to push her to the  
ground. She felt their hands all over her. Suddenly she felt one of them rip her robe. Her mind  
froze. Her throat was dry and she couldn't force a sound out of it. Then she heard the sound of  
someone running down the hallway. Her attackers ran, and she curled herself into a ball, and let  
the tears start to fall. It was in that position that Professor Snape found her just a few minutes  
later.  
  
  
Draco had felt anger consume him. First, they had attacked Ginny, and now Granger. He  
may have never liked the girl, but after this morning when she had opened her heart and forgiven  
him so easily, he had felt a sort of protection for her. In addition, he had seen the pain reflected  
in Ginny's eyes. She could have easily handled her own pain, she was a strong girl, but she  
would now be faced with the guilt of Hermione. They both would be. The further he walked the  
faster he moved. He was finally in a full sprint by the time he reached the Slytherin entrance.  
  
His whole body was shaking from the pent up anger and the exhilaration of such a run.  
He quickly panted out the password and charged into the common room. His eyes scanned the  
length of the room, not finding what he was looking for, he rushed up the staircase into his dorm.  
They weren't there. Everything they had owned had been removed from the room. The reality of  
this was a smack in the face to him. He collapsed in the chair at his desk. He rested his head in  
his hands and slowly scraped his fingers through his hair.   
  
His breathing finally calmed and he slowly glanced around the room. That was when he  
noticed a piece of parchment laying on his bed.   
  
  
Beware Draco  
You are losing your touch  
You know better then   
to go against the   
Dark Lord.  
You will suffer  
for such an act  
We will see you again once   
you have realized your true worth  
We look forward to it, Draco  
  
  
They didn't sign it, but he knew who it was. Crabbe and Goyle had left it as a warning for   
him. They had joined their "lord" and were only doing his bidding. Draco crumpled the paper  
and threw it across the room, but moved to pick it up once again. It could be used as evidence.  
As he reached for it, it was consumed in flames. Draco's eyes darkened. Someone had helped  
them. They wouldn't have planned that well on their own. He was about to let the anger  
consume him once again when he remembered Ginny's request. He needed to check on Granger.   
  
When he entered the infirmary, he noticed something was quiet odd, Madame Pomfrey  
was no where to be seen, and Hermione was, in the room, completely alone. She turned at the  
noise he made when he entered, and seemed to gaze straight through him. He was afraid to  
move. She didn't look at all like herself. Her hair was strung everywhere, her face was pale and  
drawn, and she didn't seem to have any spark in her. Finally Draco seemed to find his voice.  
  
"Ginny wanted me to come and see you?"  
  
  
Hermione's eyes seemed to acknowledge what he said, but she made no move to speak.  
Draco took that as a sign that he could continue. "Ginny wanted to come down herself, but  
Dumbledore said that might not be good right now. Do you want to see her?" Hermione turned  
away for a minute, then she turned back and shook her head in agreement. Draco nodded. "I am  
going to go now, Hermione. Are you sure you are going to be ok?" He watched Hermione  
struggle to keep control of her face. He could see that she didn't want him to see her cry, and he  
slowly exited the room.   
  
(A/n I didn't read this through before I posted it, so I hope it's ok. Tell me if you see any  
mistakes, and please review and tell me your suggestions and complaints, that's how I make this  
story better.) 


	5. Loss of the Trusted

A/n: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've been writing it bit by bit, and trying  
to make it tie up a few things. It didn't really work. It just made more pieces of a puzzle for me.  
Oh well, I like puzzles. I've been a bit depressed by the lack in reviews, the reviews are what  
encourages me, so I struggled a bit with this chapter, but I won't give up. It may seem that  
Draco's story is beginning to have a lot of other people's views in it as well, but I'll explain all  
that eventually. It will all come together.   
  
I don't own anything except my plot, and dear Emily, who will only be used in two chapters, this  
and the following, but she has a major impact on Draco's life. I'll explain a little about the way I  
see Emily. I see her as the daughter of Lucius's sister, who has died. She's very outspoken, but  
can be very persuasive. She's been raised around Draco most of her life, and they seem to fight  
like brother and sister. It isn't widely spread that they are related. She has a different last name,  
and they don't look alike except for their eyes. Many people thought of her as someone he dated  
or flirted with, and he wasn't allowed to really correct them, all thanks to his lovely father, but  
now this is beginning to take up a lot of space. On with the story!  
  
  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
  
Draco's word's came to a halt as he felt his young granddaughter begin to shake. He ran his  
thin fingers through her hair. His eyes were filled with concern. He was scared that he had said  
too much for the young girl to consume at her tender age. Her gentle face looked up at him, tears  
were slowly pouring down her cheeks.   
  
"Grandpa, how could someone do that? How could they just attack people like that? Do they  
feel nothing? Do they have no compassion?" Draco could only shake his head. He had heard the  
same words pass from Ginny's lips on many occasions the first days after the attacks.   
  
Draco could clearly see that the story was distressing Catherine, but he knew she needed to  
hear it, and that if he stopped now, it would leave her in a worse condition. "Do you wish for me  
to continue?" Catherine looked up at her grandfather and gave a slight nod.   
  
"Ginny left the hospital wing two days later. Hermione left the following week but a lot of  
things changed about her. She never raised her hand in class, she always sat in the very back of  
the room, and she always had her head facing downwards. Her quill was always scratching on  
parchment, but even the teachers truly wondered if she was actually taking notes. Her homework  
was still always done, but it no longer had her special flair, everything about her had turned blah.  
We truthfully didn't think anyone would reach her. And I began to find more ways to avoid all of  
them, I couldn't handle the guilt I felt every time I caught a glimpse of any of their faces."  
  
Ginny's anger was mounting. Draco had been ignoring them all for weeks. If any of them  
even walked into the same room he was in, he left as soon as possible. He was treating them as if  
they were the plague, and Ginny was not going to put up with it anymore. She had just walked  
into the Great Hall and she could see Draco standing quickly, trying to exit.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, stop" Her voice silenced the whole room. Draco turned slowly and caught her  
eyes. Her brown eyes were sparkling with fury. He made a slight motion with his hand and  
walked out of the room. She moved to follow him, but noticed everyone was staring at her.  
  
"What are you staring at?" She glared at a first year Hufflepuff. "Do I look like the main  
attraction of the evening?" Her voice was still filled with annoyance, and the young boy jumped  
backwards and shook his head. The whole room seemed to turn and go back to their  
conversations, and Ginny took her exit. She found Draco leaning against a wall in the nearby  
corridor.  
  
Draco loved when she looked like this. Her eyes sparkled with life and purpose. Her cheeks  
were flushed and her hair seemed to flare out behind her. Draco's eyes lit as his mouth twisted   
into a slight smile. Ginny's words of anger ceased. Her heart seemed to beat a bit faster, as if in  
anticipation, but Ginny's mind had yet to reach the same conclusion until she felt a hand tilt her  
face upward.   
  
  
***   
  
Hermione lay curled up on her bed, sobs jolting her small frame. She felt as if her whole  
world had been sucked out from under her and that she had no where to turn. The walls of  
comfort she had built around herself and her life had been ripped down in less than five minutes.  
She had nothing solid to hold unto anymore. She was ready to give in, she was ready to let go of  
everything. She couldn't handle it anymore. She rose shakily and collapsed as soon as she took  
her first steps. It was in this position that Harry found her.   
  
Harry had knocked three times before he slowly cracked the door open to see if she was in  
the room. Her roommates had assured him she was, but he didn't believe them until he saw her  
lithe body awkwardly twisted on the floor. He quickly reached her and knelt beside her. He  
tentatively touched her, afraid she'd waken thinking someone else was attacking her. He  
cautiously shifted her body and felt her curl into his touch.   
  
He smiled, leaned back against the wall, and began to watch her face. Her lashes fluttered  
against her cheeks as she started to awaken from sleep. She threw her arms backward as she  
yawned and her neck began to stretch gradually upwards. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she tried  
to fight the sleep that still wanted to claim her. She turned on her side and curled her legs under  
her. She seemed to have given back into her need for sleep, and Harry pulled a blanket from her  
bed to place on her.   
  
He watched her a bit longer, and then stood to leave. He could see by the bags under her eyes  
that she needed her sleep more than a talk with him. As he reached for the doorhandle, he heard  
her begin to toss and turn. He retraced his steps back to her and laid a hand gently on her  
shoulder. Her eyes jerked open and she looked at him, and tears began to fill her eyes. He pulled  
her close to him and let her sob onto his shoulder.   
  
Hermione felt so safe in his arms. Slowly her tears ceased, but he still held her close to him;  
She could feel his heart beat against her cheek. As they slowly parted, he looked into her eyes,  
and she gave him the smile he longed to see for so long. He brushed a stray hair from her face.  
"I'll always be around when you need to talk, or when you just need to cry."   
  
Hermione looked down and nodded her head. Harry tilted her face back toward him. "I mean  
that Hermione. I'll always be here for you. I need you." Hermione watched him, as he turned and  
walked out of the room. For once she felt she could face tomorrow. She still had people who  
loved her. She may have felt as if she had lost her self, but she could overcome this. She could  
overcome anything with her friends by her side.  
  
The days gradually flew by. Hermione began to look at the world through different eyes. The  
spark was again evident in her eyes, even Snape shook his head and smiled when he saw her  
raise her hand in his class once again. Most thought she had totally overcome, only Harry knew  
the truth. On those late nights when he awoke from nightmares, he would often find her curled  
up in one of the chairs lost deep in thought. Those were the nights they talked. He always  
seemed to read her so well that he knew when she was going to cry even before she did. In the  
mornings, they acted like nothing was different. Although their views of the friendship were  
gradually changing, they couldn't let it be known.   
  
***  
  
The days were flying for Ginny as well. She hadn't spoken to Draco since that night, which  
know seemed so long ago. She could still feel his breath on her cheek, and his lips on hers. She  
shook her head quickly. She couldn't let the thoughts invade her once more. She'd been fighting  
them for weeks, but still it was there. She knew she needed to talk to him. The longer she  
waited, the more urgent the feeling got. She had the hidden fear that something would happen if  
she didn't, but she ignored it.   
  
  
***  
  
Days were cutting close for Draco. He had been receiving letters from his father almost  
daily. The letters spoke only of positive things, as if trying to convince Draco nothing was going  
to be out of the ordinary. Draco almost laughed at how gullible his father seemed to find him.  
He didn't want to go home, but he couldn't force himself to stay. He didn't want to. If he stayed,  
he would be risking death.   
  
Emily caught his gaze from across the Common Room, and shook her head. It caught his  
attention and he walked toward her. "What did I do now that has offended you so, my dear  
cousin?"   
  
"Draco, you are so foolish at times. It truly surprises me. You don't actually plan on going  
home do you?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do if I stay here? Sit and wait for him to kill me."  
  
"Draco he will kill you anyway. You never wanted to follow after him, what would make you  
change now."  
  
Draco looked at her. Her eyes flashed with the same gray his own did. He knew she was right,  
but if he didn't follow his father he could only imagine what Emily would soon go through. As if  
reading his own mind, she motioned for him to follow her. They both knew, anything said in  
front of the other Slytherin's could easily get back to his father.  
  
Emily entered a room, barely visible by the slight crack in the wall. Emily scowled as Draco  
stood outside the door and just stared at her. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into the  
room. He glared at her from his position on the floor. She warily held out her hand, but it turned  
into a mistake on her part. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. They continued to  
fight, until the hem of Draco's robe was caught by the suite of armor, leaning against the wall,  
and it all crashed on top of them.   
  
  
Draco looked at his cousin and laughed. Her black hair, which she always had pulled up in a  
ponytail, had come partially undone and it looked quite lopsided. She shook her head, but then a  
serious expression came over her. "Don't go home, Draco." She stood, dusted herself off, and  
pulled her hair back into its regular order. She walked to the entry way and turned once more. "I  
won't get to talk to you like this again, Draco. Please, fulfill my request. Do not go home."   
  
Draco didn't leave the room until later that night. He couldn't comprehend why Emily had  
seemed so morbid. She was normally bright, vibrant, and always fighting. He hadn't realized his  
answer until he awoke the next morning.   
  
Emily would always be considered an outsider in his family. She would be considered an  
evil that could be turned against them. She had always been bluntly honest about where she  
stood. It had been her courage that has set her apart, but it could also become her downfall when  
a member of his family. When he was younger, he had walked in on more than one conversation  
that was discussing the attitude of Emily. They had often spoken of trying to tame her, but it had  
never been possible. Slowly, Draco began to realize that Emily was going to go home, believing  
she was going to die.   
  
The only person who would fly to Emily's aid was he, and she had made his promise not  
to go home. He wasn't one to keep promises, but he knew deep down they would kill her  
anyway, her sacrifice would then be in vain. She was going to die, knowing that she had kept  
him safe, but he had to live knowing he let her down. And for the first time, since Draco had  
been five, he felt a tear slide down his face.   
  
*Please leave a review* 


	6. Changed

A/n Well, I had someone ask if I could keep Emily around. I don't know. I had never really  
thought about, but it is something I could have fun with. Although I guess, I leave that up to you  
my dear audience. Should we keep Emily around a bit longer? She's fun to write. Yes well,  
onward with my story. And of course always remember I own nothing but my plot and Emily.   
  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
  
Emily's heart beat faster and faster as she neared Hogsmeade. She knew that as soon as  
she left the carriage, she would have to apparate home. Apparation was a skill taught to all  
children of death eaters' on their sixteenth birthday. They were considered part of an elite group.  
Emily scoffed at the thought that just because they were purebred and filled with money it made  
them special. She sometimes wondered if they had totally forgotten that their master was a  
half-blood himself. Her breath caught as she stepped off the carriage. The sun had already risen,  
but for one slight moment she caught sight of the moon.   
  
In darkness she had always felt safe. She could hide in the darkness, but when the sun  
rose, she would be watched and noticed she would have to put on an act. She opened her owl's  
cage and Calah flew unto Emily's shoulder. She pulled a letter out of her robe and tied it to her  
owl's leg. "Fly to the owlery and stay there for two days. After those days pass, give this to  
Draco. Don't try to come back to me." The owl cooed mournfully, it could feel the desperation in  
its owner's voice and it could feel the deep weight of the letter. She lifted the owl with her arm  
and let it go. The owl circled her three times and flew away. She could still hear its final screech  
echoing in her ears.  
  
She choked back the sob that threatened to shake her whole body. She would face this as  
the person she was. She gazed down at her trunk. It was filled with everything she held dear to  
her. She couldn't take it there, she pushed it into a stretch of trees nearby and sighed. Sometimes   
she just didn't make sense, even to herself. She slipped her wand into her pocket and disappeared  
from the sight of those in the nearby vicinity.   
  
Her body jerked as it touched ground a mile from Malfoy Manor. Her steps seemed to  
fall into a rhythm as she ambled along the dirt path. She seemed to be wandering aimlessly until  
she stopped in front of a black steel gate. The Malfoy crest in the middle of the gate seemed to  
split to make an entry to the grounds. She sighed, and longed to just turn around and never come  
back, but they would find her. No one ever really got away unless they had the inner strength to  
do so.   
  
She slowly made her way to the door. It softly opened, but she could see no sign of the  
silent house-elf that had made that possible. The house seemed dark and obscured compared to  
the brightness outside. She laid down her trunk and waited for Narcissa to arrive and give her  
permission to enter the various other rooms of the house. To her surprise, it was not Narcissa  
that greeted her.   
  
Lucius's cold eyes raked cruelly over her body. Her body shook against her resistance. "I  
would not tremble so easily. I am not even close to being as fearful as what you will soon face.  
"Lucius smirked as she glared up at him. He motioned for her to leave and she did so without  
any apprehension.  
  
She lay on her bed and staring at the ceiling. The stones were aligned to form a circular  
pattern until you reached the center. The circles seemed to surround a diamond shaped stone.  
Narcissa had plated the stone in ivory and the light from the fire seemed to make the colors  
dance on the stone. She sighed in anguish, as she lay their awaiting Lucius's return. She knew  
that when he did she would never see this room again.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was running across the grounds. She was trying to avoid being late to Care of  
Magical Creatures for the third time this week. She lost her footing and fell to the ground.   
"Great Ginny, don't you ever learn anything." She brushed the dirt off her robe and lifted her  
head. There was no breeze, but the leaves of the nearby tree seemed to be shaking. She turned,  
ignoring the oddity, until she caught the nearly silent sound of laughter. Her shoulders stiffened  
and a look of complete annoyance covered her face. After years of hearing that laugh it could  
belong to no one else.   
  
Draco jumped down barely rustling the leaves. "Why have you been avoiding me,  
Weasley?" Ginny didn't move her head to look at him. She had no answer for it, but she knew  
she had been, and evidently he did as well. What she couldn't understand, was why he would  
even take the time to notice? Ginny had been so lost in her own thoughts that she was startled by  
Draco's next words. "Do you hate me, Ginny?" She felt her heart stop. Did she hate him? Did he  
really just say her name? It sounded so sweet.   
  
She mentally shook herself. She couldn't think like that. She looked up at him. His eyes  
looked so different then they normally did when they looked at her. They weren't harsh, but she  
couldn't exactly figure out what they were. His question continued to ring through her ears. Did  
she hate him? No, she didn't hate him. She couldn't even say she disliked him anymore, but what  
she felt for him she couldn't decipher. "No" It was all she said, but it seemed enough for him. He  
sat down leaning against the tree and he watched her. She needed to get to class, but she was late  
anyway, she didn't need to see all the looks she'd get for such an entrance. She dropped her bag  
down and sat down beside him.   
  
Draco gave a sigh and stood and started to walk away. Ginny jumped up. Why did he  
have to annoy her so well? "Draco, what is your problem?" Draco gave a hollow laugh and  
turned to her. "You"   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"If you lack the mind to comprehend, it means that my thoughts have been totally overrun  
by a little Weasel."  
  
"Yes, well, it's not much better to be forced to think of an idiotic dragon every minute of  
the waking day, either."  
  
Ginny mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe that she had just admitted that to  
him. Draco looked at her and gave his classic smirk. She always seemed to fight within so much.  
Draco reached out and lightly touched her cheek. Her eyes met his and she felt her heart jump  
when he smiled.   
  
He began to trace her lips with his thumb. Ginny's eyes held a glimmer of something that  
Draco couldn't define but then he felt her put her lips lightly on his own. He slowly tried to pull  
her closer but she pulled away from him.   
  
"Ginny" Ginny's body trembled from the silent sobs that seemed to fill her whole body.  
Draco reached out to touch her, but she pulled away. "I just need to think." Draco reached out a  
second time and she fell into his arms and cried against his shoulder. "This is a mess, Draco, a  
mess. What are we going to do?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Emily flinched against the bright light that seemed to come through her closed eyes. She  
felt so cold and alone but couldn't seem to remember why. As she began to scan her  
surroundings the images returned to her. Her hands were covered with deep scratches and mud,  
from her trek through the woods. She grabbed hold of a low hanging tree limb to pull herself up  
with her one good arm. The night before had been a disaster, a disaster that had left blood,  
broken bones, and rotting flesh.  
  
It began the later on the night she had first returned. Lucius had finally realized the Draco  
would not be coming home and that it had to have something to do with her. She could still feel  
him pulling her up by her hair and forcing her out of the room.   
  
  
***  
  
He rested his hand on her shoulder. They had to talk. They had been avoiding the strange  
undercurrent for weeks, but it was there nonetheless, even Ron was beginning to see it. It was  
late. She had still been awake adding more to a long finished homework assignment and he was  
avoiding the nightmares that hadn't left him through the past few nights. She turned to look up  
toward him and she sighed in resignation. This talk could destroy everything, yet it could build  
so much more.  
  
She sat, with her knees tucked underneath her, on the couch. She slowly lowered her  
books and motioned for him to sit. Her gaze had flown to the window as he had sat down beside  
her. He didn't say a word. Just watched as she tried to rationalize this conversation. He knew  
she'd try to rehearse it all in her mind, like a report she would be writing, but it wouldn't work  
that easily. She didn't know what any of his responses would be, and she probably wasn't even  
sure of her own.  
  
"Something's changed," she seemed to jerk out of the state her mind had been in and she  
looked toward him. "What do you mean something's changed?" She didn't want to have this  
conversation. She'd been avoiding it for as long as possible, and she was fairly certain she could  
have lasted without it for a longer span of time. "Don't try to act like it isn't there. You can feel  
it just as much as me." She let her gaze travel downward and began to concentrate on, what must  
have been a quite interesting section of the carpet below. "I know you don't want to have this  
discussion right now, but you could at least stop acting like it doesn't exist." Her anger finally  
boiled over at this point.   
  
"I'm not acting like it isn't there, I'm trying to stop whatever it is from ruining  
everything that you've worked so hard for."  
  
"That's what you aren't getting." Harry sighed exasperated. "It's not ruining anything  
unless you don't feel it too," his voice seemed to lower to a whisper, "and as far as I can see you  
do." She made no response, but she didn't move to leave as he had expected her too. He raised  
his head and looked at her. She was gazing into the fire, her eyes blinking furiously, trying to  
hold back the tears that were soon to fall. He reached forward and tilted her face upward. He  
opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Her voice was choked with the tears that she was forcing back and her eyes were red and  
swollen from the held back tears, but to him at the moment, she had never looked better. He  
leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now, Miss  
Always Early for Class?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow," and  
for the first time that night a smile played on her lips, "night" As she started to climb the stairs  
she could hear Harry call after her, "it's morning"  
  
  
  
  
A/n Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. School has been tedious and I had an  
extreme case of writers block. This chapter didn't exactly go as I planned it, but I guess I don't  
truthfully have control over that, my muse goes where it wishes. I didn't get a chance to let Lara  
read through it like I normally do, so this whole chapter is up for the sacrifice. All Criticism is  
welcome. I can deal. Please review. It keeps me motivated. Toodles and thanks to all the lovely  
people who have reviewed before.  
  
Alisha 


	7. Two, I love you

A/n I wish to say a quick thanks to all my lovely reviews and to my faithful ones as well you  
know who you are, I'll try to have a thanks section at the bottom if ff.net ever decides to be nice  
to me. Well back to another chapter written in my extra time in typing class, oh well, at least I'm  
doing something productive.  
  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
  
Ginny gazed out across the grounds from her seat upon the window in her dorm. Her hair was  
blowing softly as the breeze seemed to float around her. The past few days had been a flow of  
unknown things. She didn't understand her own emotions anymore and chaos had developed  
everywhere. Draco has received a letter, but he never mentioned it or anything for that matter.  
He had begun to close himself off again. School was getting complicated. Everyone was on  
their last nerves due to the extreme amount of pressure put unto them all with the increase in  
attacks. She also had the added stress of her family. Bill hadn't been heard from in weeks, and no  
one was quite sure of Charlie's location. Nothing seemed to be going in a positive direction. She  
turned sharply when she heard the sound of her bedroom door opening. "Hello Ginny"  
  
Draco had muttered the words so softly he wasn't sure she could even hear him, but her small  
smile spoke otherwise. "I didn't think you would come." Draco looked up at her. He didn't  
truthfully think he would either, but he needed someone to talk to and she had offered to listen.  
  
"I . . ." He started his sentence but quickly stopped. He was about to say he needed her, but a  
Malfoy needed no one, especially not . . . "Especially not what?" She asked him. He looked up  
shocked. There was no way she could have heard him. "Don't look so surprised, I know how you  
are. You don't think you need me around." Ginny took a deep breath before she continued. "You  
don't think you need someone that could help or care about you." Ginny's voice took on a softer  
tone as she continued. "Draco, you need to trust."  
  
Draco's eyes clouded over. "I did trust someone and I lost her." At first Ginny seemed a bit  
tense by his words but then she wrapped her arms around him. "Talk to me, Draco." Her voice  
was filled with tears and her eyes seemed to be looking right through him. He pulled away from  
her slowly, gave her a longing look, and walked out of the room. Daring to take one glance back  
toward her before he closed the door. Ginny felt her heart drop, until she noticed a folded piece  
of parchment lying on her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny,  
  
I have the high suspicion I won't be able to say what I need to, but I want you to know about  
Emily. She was my cousin in the literal sense, but she was also my best friend. She held me  
together through even my hardest time, and she has lost her own life protecting me from the  
hardest yet. Somehow she even seemed to know about you. I know it must sound strange, but  
Emily has never led me the wrong way. I have her letter attached to this one. Read if you truly  
wish to understand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny could sense his pain just rolling off the letter. Her hands trembled as she looked down  
at the other piece of parchment. It looked worn, as if it had been read numerous times and you  
could see that some of the ink was smudged with tears, whether Draco's own or Emily's,  
probably both. She slowly opened the paper to read the words written upon it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dracen Mathias Malfoy,  
  
I don't know where I'll be when you receive this letter. I cannot even promise you that air will  
still be going through my lungs, but I want you to never forget I care. Draco, as young children  
we grew together, both trying to be exactly what was expected of us, but as you know, I am not  
one to remain under someone else's control. Neither of us holds much innocence in our hearts,  
we saw far too much destruction for that, and truthfully we never really knew love other then our  
strong bond.  
  
I would be willing to go through anything for you, Draco, and that includes death. You deserve  
more then the world your father is trying to create for you. The year before you started at  
Hogwarts your father tried to keep you from me. He didn't want my "wild ways" rubbing off on  
you. I was the rebel, the one that could not be confined, and I never will be. Draco, I know you  
have that strength living in you as well. You just have to let it shine.   
  
I've seen you stand up for what is right and I know you're capable of great things and even  
though I am no longer there for you to lean on, there is another who will help you. I've seen her,  
she watches you and she can feel your pain. Don't be afraid to trust her, Draco, and never be  
afraid to love her.  
  
You will see me again. The amount of time is yet to be determined. My dear cousin, live today  
like you don't have tomorrow and never be afraid to take a chance on something.   
  
Emilyn Alexandra Nevantil  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny let her fall back against her pillow and her eyes seemed to be staring intensely out the  
window but her mind had traveled elsewhere. She wanted so much to run out of the room and  
find him, but he wouldn't talk that way. He would only talk if he could come at his own time.  
She rose slowly and walked to the owlery. She folded the parchment and added her own little  
note saying simply "I'm here if you need me," and told the owl to deliver it to Draco. The owl  
seemed to give her questioning glance, but Ginny's look turned to one of content as it took off  
out the window.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Hermione smiled in spite of herself as she listened to the louder then normal chatter around  
the hall. The number was greatly lessened by those that had gone home, but everyone was  
excited at the anticipation of what tomorrow would hold. Christmas, a holiday her family had  
always tried to seem so perfect on. She hadn't been home for it in years. It wasn't the same there  
anymore, with her mom and dad constantly arguing over something, and then trying to put on a  
big show for her. As if they were really like they used to be. She tried her best to avoid them at  
all costs.  
  
Her family was here now, in some ways they were more important to her, then her own. Ron,  
his mop of red hair and freckles, her constant companion through the years, although their fights  
were often. Harry, well she wasn't exactly sure of everything he was to her anymore. Her best  
friend, the one she trusted most. His black hair always going everywhere, and she longed so  
much to push back the small piece of hair that always fell in his face. Ginny, the young girl who  
used to be so insecure, she'd changed. She had transformed over the last two years, almost in the  
blink of an eye. Something was always in the back of her thoughts, but no one truly knew what it  
was. She rarely ever spoke of her emotions, and especially not to someone that could let it all  
slip back to her brother.  
  
For once everything seemed to be perfect. There were always the small little trivial things,  
but she was content in her surroundings. As dinner for that night ended and everyone started to  
head toward their rooms, she saw Ginny quickly disappear down the hallway in the opposite  
direction. She was going to follow but was stopped when Harry took hold of her arm.   
  
She was about to say something about Ginny but his next few comments threw it all from her  
mind. "Hermione, do you think we could talk?" Harry's voice sounded grave and his eyes seemed  
to be boring into her own. Her face seemed to pale considerably. "What's wrong?" The words  
seemed to barely squeeze out of her throat.   
  
"Hermione, he's back." Harry's voice was silent, but his words echoed through her mind.  
"What do you mean, he's back? He's been back, but . . . " Her voice trailed off as she caught the  
look in his eyes. She couldn't try and deny the fact that she knew exactly what he meant. "He's  
close Hermione, too close, he's beginning to take out his own." At Hermione's questioning  
glance he continued on. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have disappeared, but the dark mark was  
found on top of their house along with five bodies of known death eaters." What no one noticed  
was the figure standing hidden in the corner.  
  
****  
  
The figure took off running down the hallways after she was sure Hermione and Harry  
hadn't seen her. She wished Harry had said who the five people were, but she wasn't that lucky.  
She couldn't understand why her father refused to tell her anything about the workings of the  
dark lord. She had been included in a few missions, and she had yet to fail. She slipped into the  
small closest beside the Transfiguration room and waited for the others to arrive. This would be  
a fun night.  
  
****  
  
Draco stared down at the small note from Ginny. Part of him was scared. He didn't want  
to lose anyone else. Emily was enough, he couldn't bear the loss of anyone else, but he needed  
her. She was already a part of him, whether she even knew it. She had taken a part of him that he  
could never take back, and truthfully he wouldn't want it back. There was not another he trusted  
with it more. Could he take this chance? Should he take this risk? Would it be worth it? He  
looked down at the small piece of parchment once more and he traced her gentle writing with  
his finger. Emily had asked him the summer after fifth year if he thought you could fall in love  
by just watching a person, seeing how they acted, how they talked, now he had an answer. Yes.  
The simple word was so true.   
  
He had lost a part of himself that day so long ago, and part of him knew she had too. She  
had broken through to the core of who he was even though he thought he had blocked himself  
away from everyone. One line from Emily's letter kept coming to his mind. "Don't be afraid to  
trust her, Draco, and never be afraid to love her." He wasn't afraid to love her. He was afraid to  
lose her. What was he supposed to do to amend that?   
  
***  
  
Ginny watched him sitting out in the tree by the lake. He always went there when he  
needed to think, and he never left until he figured out how to handle what was bothering him,  
but what if he chose the wrong way. The idea of this had never bothered her until she realized he  
was deciding what to do about her. She couldn't allow him to choose the wrong way. It would  
kill her, but, wait, what was the wrong way. To be with him, could mean everything from scorn  
to total isolation from not just friends but family. To be without him, meant not having that  
warm feeling every time he was near, not seeing the way his eyes seemed to smile when she was  
around, the way he was everything that mattered.   
  
She looked up quickly as she felt a presence beside her. She gently reached up to brush  
his hair from his eyes. He smiled at her and lifted her face toward his own. "Ginny, I can't  
promise you anything. I can truthfully promise you only one thing, no two. One, this is the  
hardest thing I have ever had to say. Two, I love you."  
  
  
  
A/N I was really tempted to leave this off at a different spot, but I've decided against it, since  
I'm staying up past time to be in bed. I can hear the parents now. It's a school night Alisha. Yes,  
well, all and good. Please review. I do try to get them out faster when you do. School is out in 17  
days so I am studying for finals and reports are in abundance. I'll try to get up the next chapter  
soon. I send love to you all. Dedicated to Brendan, I love you. 


	8. I would not let you fall

A/n Well I am beginning this chapter surprisingly a lot sooner then normal. I added an odd little  
twist in the last one. Who is the mysterious figure? I'm back to writing my story in every free  
moment and always in typing class. Please review it lets me know people are reading this, and  
thanks to all those that always do, I love you, people. It made me happy that someone thought  
the one scene was be-au-ti-fu-ly written.   
  
  
~ Chapter 8 ~  
  
Ginny shook her head as she looked at him and smiled, "and to think, all I was going to do  
was try and keep your company because of what tomorrow is." Draco looked at her and raised  
his eyebrows. "Is there some reason that isn't exactly what you should do?" "No, it seems like an  
excellent plan to me. I best get going, see you tomorrow."   
  
It seemed so odd for him to see her so jovial, and he had at least expected her to talk to him a  
bit longer then that, or at least say something about what he had said, but nothing. She had said  
nothing, except that she would see him tomorrow. Would it be enough?  
  
  
****  
  
  
The girl smiled as she looked down at the assembly that had gathered. The closet seemed to  
have been enlarged, but no one looking at it from the outside would notice. Her assembly sat one  
beside the other and their full attention was focused on her and what she was about to say to  
them all. If she was the same person she used to be she would have been terrified at being the  
focus of everyone's attention, but the power it gave her now. It made her feel in control. She  
could make them do or say anything on her very whim, but she knew better. She needed their  
absolute and confidence. She could not have any spies among them. It would ruin everything.   
  
"My dear friends, it has come to my attention that there has been another attack of a much  
crueler degree. Our lord has attacked Malfoy Manor. Five lay dead, I have not been informed of  
their names, but anyone that can tell me all the occupants accounted and unaccounted for that  
should have been there that night will be greatly rewarded." The crowd in front of her had a  
mixture of shocked and knowing faces. She could tell that some had known before the event had  
even taken place, and that proved only to anger her, but the shocked ones. Those were the ones  
that made her feel like she was still needed as the most knowing of them all.  
  
A lone figure stood at the back of the room and he motioned for the girl's attention. "I wish to  
speak." His word's at first filled her with extreme hatred, how dare he attempt to take her fame,  
her glory, he was unknown even to her. "My dear I wish not to take from you, for I myself know  
more then anyone in this room about that event and it will only help you if you seem to know as  
much." The girl grinned wickedly. It could work.  
  
She slowly made her way back to the front of the mob. She silenced that all with a wave of  
her hand. "As it seems your intelligence is far lacking compared with my own, I will give you a  
way to know everything that happened there." She smirked as she watched the people, who had  
considered themselves an equal with her, let their faces drop as she made them feel inadequate  
once more. She motioned for the figure to join her. "Please inform my lesser minions of the true  
events of that night."  
  
The figure stepped forward. He wouldn't tell them much, but he would tell enough to make  
them feel that their black-haired leader was worthy. His lord needed her allegiance, and she  
could be useful in recruiting and disrupting life inside the one place his master had dared not  
touch. "I cannot tell you everything, for there are some things none of you have any business  
knowing about your lord's work unless you are called to serve in it. Master and Mistress Malfoy  
are both alive and well, though they have been relocated at the present time. As your lady," he  
motioned toward the girl, "has mentioned, there were five who were lost because of their  
traitorous acts. They are no one of extreme importance to any of you, they are just lesser people  
who did small dutiful acts because they were not trusted much in the first place."   
  
He stopped when he noticed that a young man had stood and was trying to make it aware that  
he had a comment to make. He nodded toward him and the young man began to speak. "Sir, my  
father informed me that there was to be six present that night to feel the dark lord's wrath." The  
figure cringed. How dare a young man know so much about something that had absolutely  
nothing to do with him, and for him to speak it out loud? It was nothing less then treasonous.   
  
The boy's father would be punished for telling his son of this. Finally the man spoke once  
more. "Yes, there were six. One has not been accounted for." The girl stepped forward once  
more and silenced the crowd that had begun yelling things when they realized a person had  
gotten away.  
  
Her voice carried over them all. "Silence, anyone who wishes to disagree will face the  
consequences." She then turned to the figure. "Who has received a few more precious breaths of  
air before he is caught?" The man gave the only clue to any of them of whom the person is. "It  
does not matter who she is, but we will get her." He seemed to have disappeared from the room  
with his last words. The girl dismissed the crowd and all left but one.  
  
It was the same young man who had spoken out earlier. "Cho, it's better for you to go now, no  
one will notice you leaving if you hurry." The black-haired girl looked up at him and smiled as  
she gathered her things. "You are quite the useful one Morag, but that mouth of yours could get  
us all in trouble." She smiled gently at him while he smirked. "You just shouldn't have spoken  
such a thing out loud." Cho started to walk out the door when he touched her lightly on the  
shoulder. She could feel his warm breath near her ear as he whispered, "I know who got away."  
  
Cho spun around and faced him. She held her tongue, but her eyes seemed to be asking the  
question for her. "Look for a student that does not return when school starts again and you will  
have the answer, but keep it to yourself. This is one thing no one should know, or it could end in  
our death as well as mine."  
  
  
  
****  
  
Draco's eyes slowly opened, something didn't feel right, but it was put out of his mind when  
he noticed a small little card propped up on his desk. It was a normal Christmas card except for  
the little bit written at the bottom that made him smile, "I love you, too. Love, Ginny" Once  
more he got the feeling that something was extremely wrong, and when he turned he caught  
sight of the one man he had never believed would find a way inside Hogwarts.  
  
Lucius sneered as he looked down upon his son. "Did you really think that not coming home  
would save you from me?" His voice was filled with hatred, Draco glared straight into his eyes  
and never once flinched. This fact seemed only to provoke Lucius more. "You picked up far too  
much from that cousin of yours, didn't you?" Draco's body tensed at the mention of Emily.  
"Although it seems, she's also allowed you to soften." It was then that Draco realized his father  
held the card from Ginny in his hands.  
  
"Ginny, why does that name seem familiar?" Lucius seemed to be talking to himself, but  
Draco knew the question was forwarded to him. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Lucius jerked Draco's  
face toward his own. "She's that little Weasley trash, isn't she?" Lucius's face was quite close to  
Draco's own as he made those last comments, and with that question from his father, Draco  
answered him by spitting upon his face.  
  
"If she is trash, I would rather spend the rest of my life in a trashy heaven then an  
egotistical hell that it nothing but lies to make everyone believe it's clean and untarnished." A  
crack echoed off the walls as Lucius's fist made contact with Draco's jaw for a second time. A  
soft intake of breath could be heard from the doorway. Lucius reached in first and took hold of  
someone. He shoved the smaller form to the ground, and Draco's rage boiled over.  
  
When it was just himself, he had taken it all in. He had learned to tune it all out. When it  
had first started on Emily, she repeatedly told him she could take it, and she did, she started  
hitting back, but Ginny. She was another matter all together. Emily had control over Draco, he  
didn't cross her, but he would not sit around and let his father hurt another person he cared  
about.   
  
Draco moved forward as a blur as he pulled his father off of her. Ginny could only stand  
there as she watched the two continue to fight back and forth. Lucius was the stronger of the two  
and taller, but Draco's rage and quick reflexes seemed to make up for it. He was letting out  
everything. Everything he had been holding in for so long it was all boiling to the surface and he  
couldn't stop himself.  
  
He felt Ginny grasp his hand as he pulled it backwards. "Draco, stop you are better then  
that, please, never lose who you are to what he wants." Draco felt himself fall apart at her words.  
His father lay below him unconscious and all Draco could do, was rest his head upon Ginny's  
shoulder and cry.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Hermione sat in the stands as she watched Harry at another of his quidditch games. She  
had never understood the game, and in truth, she found it ridiculous, but watching him fly was  
wonderful. She had never mastered it, but in the air he held such grace and poise and of course  
that confidence. The confidence that showed so clearly in everything he did on the outside. The  
few who could see the inside knew he was scared, knew he cried, and knew he was only a  
regular person who had been forced to grow up too quickly.   
  
Ron sat beside her, he had been on the team last year, but he wanted this year to himself,  
to regroup. He seemed to be off on his own more often then not, but when he needed someone to  
talk to Hermione and Harry were his avid listeners. He knew he could trust them, but parted of  
him wanted to escape from being, what was classified, the dream team. They used to do  
everything together, but Ron was beginning to feel like a third wheel.   
  
He knew something was going on between Hermione and Harry, and truthfully it made  
him a bit jealous. He used to think he was in love with Hermione, they had tried it for a bit  
during the end of fifth year but it just wasn't right. Now he seemed to spend more of every day  
with Seamus, Dean, and the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati. It was something that had at first  
seemed so odd, but now it seemed like there had never been another way. It was something that  
could cause some problems for them all in the end, but none of these thoughts were evident now.  
Time would reveal them to all.   
  
Right now, Ron was spending a bit of time watching Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor  
team beat Ravenclaw in the final match for the Quidditch Cup. The season hadn't been normal.  
The Slytherin team had a very inexperienced Seeker now that Draco had vacated the spot, and as  
much as everyone hated to admit it. He had been competition. Hermione and Ron both jumped  
up and hugged each other as Harry got the snitch and secured the Cup for another year. The  
students in the stands all seemed to run to the bottom, Ron included, but Hermione stayed where  
she was.   
  
Harry saw her sitting on one of the top rows of the bleachers. Her hair moved softly as  
the wind blew around her. He slowly moved away from the masses and he climbed on his  
broom. He kicked off into the air and made his way toward her. He flew low to ground which  
wasn't something he did often, and then he suddenly shot straight up beside her. She just smiled  
at him.  
  
"You were watching me, weren't you?" The only answer was her smile, which he readily  
returned. "Let's take a ride." Hermione looked up at him as if he were crazy. "I don't fly, not  
even in airplanes where I can't fall off." "Hermione, live a little. Do you love me?" His eyes  
flashed with mischief, but she also knew he meant it. "Harry, you let me fall I'll kill you." "My  
dear Hermione, if I let you fall, I would never forgive myself."  
  
  
Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry as they began to soar  
through the air above the castle grounds. Dusk was falling and the stars were beginning to appear  
as the sun disappeared from the horizon. He never said a word while they were in the air, but she  
hardly noticed she felt so content just being beside him.   
  
He slowly brought them back down by the broom shed. Hermione's cheeks were flushed  
and her eyes seemed to twinkle with the stars. Harry leaned forward and tipped his head down to  
meet her lips. It felt so right and yet warning bells were going off in his head. It was dangerous  
enough with her being his best friend, but now that he was falling for her, would she ever be  
safe.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Tell me what you thought by reviewing. I tried to get this one out sooner then last time and  
make it longer and I think I succeeded in both, or I better have anyway. Please review. They  
mean the world to me. Love to you all. 


End file.
